


Great British (Band) Baking Show

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chaotic Good, Crack, Great Britsh Baking Show, Multi, Update every three days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You have two minutes and sixteen seconds to make a dish that needs three and a half hours. Any advice for our bakers, Tyler?”Tyler grinned at the two judges, Paul’s eyes looking as stiff as Brendon’s pastry was the previous week (it was a bloody catastrophe and a disgrace to basil all over the world). “Be patient.”





	Great British (Band) Baking Show

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not in love with Paul Hollywood you are lying to yourself. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is what watching all of GBBS does to you. Enjoy.

“Today you will make steamed pudding.” Tyler’s smile was full of cinnamon and cardamon. Just like Paul’s fucking ego. “It’s basic even though you don’t know how to make it when we told you this a week ago, bakers.” 

They all screamed. They love steamed pudding. 

“You have two minutes and sixteen seconds to make a dish that needs three and a half hours. Any advice for our bakers, Tyler?” Tyler grinned at the two judges, Paul’s eyes looking as stiff as Brendon’s pastry was the previous week (it was a bloody catastrophe and a disgrace to basil all over the world). “Be patient.” 

The amateur bakers did not have the time to be patient. 

“Ready?” Josh screamed eating a frying pan. 

“Set!” Tyler was preforming the Heimlich maneuver on Josh to keep him from crunching on the seemingly delicious mixer. 

“Bake!” Josh died from drinking the self-rising flour. 

Brendon was crying, after he put his arugula and chocolate toppings into the basin, he forgot to grease it. Paul stood next to him, shaking his head at the food processor his sponge batter was forming in. Pathetic Brendon. 

Pete was staring at Josh, leaving his fucking pudding to burn in all of its agony. 

Mary put her freshly manicured hand over her mouth, gasping as smoke rose. Pete couldn’t get mad at his bake, he had to comfort Mary. 

They all disappointed Patrick as the tent went up in flames. 

Josh and Tyler applauded, they loved Mary. 

Brendon sat on the floor, being the pathetic baker he was. 

Paul stood with his arms crossed over Gerad, who was making fucking chealse buns instead of steamed pudding. 

Paul stood there being the judgmental arse he is. He liked Gerad’s eyeshadow but not the fact he was not leaving the buns to rise due to the small time allotted. 

Tyler threw a basketball as an attempt to kill pathetic Brendon while screaming “TIMES UP BAKERS!” 

Patrick put his pudding down in front of Mary and Paul. It was purple. They each took a bite. Mary smiled sweetly as Paul spit it out. “Why is there depression in there, sweetie?” 

Josh and Tyler were busy running around the field as Gerad put down his buns. They were perfectly disgusting, a mix of blueberry and spinach. Paul shook his hand, beaming with pride for no clear reason. His hair was still perfect. Paul is inhuman. 

Brendon didn’t have a pudding, for he is so pathetic that he forgot to bake something. At least he has nice hair. 

“Poor Brendon.” Mary sighed. 

Paul cried in pasty.


End file.
